


:)

by Anonymous



Series: El's nonexistent nonfics [10]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Based off of Sapnap's recent lore stream, Crack, Gen, This isn't serious I promise you, some jokes can only be told through a text medium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sapnap delivers a message to Ranboo from Dream.It gets weird.
Relationships: None
Series: El's nonexistent nonfics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78
Collections: Anonymous





	:)

**Author's Note:**

> IN A BETTER UNIVERSE THIS IS HOW IT HAPPENED

The slight haze of a recent respawn brushed lightly over Sapnap's senses for a final time as he left the prison, before dissipating entirely. He didn't know exactly why Sam had to kill him on his suspicions, but he understood. He had heard from several sources that the other man took his duties as warden seriously but seeing it first hand had been disorientating, the difference between Sam normally and the Sam in netherite armour who pulled no punches as he told him he would hunt him down and kill him dead if he so much as jeopardized the security of the prison.

And then there was Dream.

Dream…

Sapnap shook his head as his feet found their way to the prime path, cold metal boots walking over hard oak wood aimlessly. He had meant every word when he had told Dream that he would hunt him down and take his final life if he escaped. Every word.

He had thought the masked man to be his friend, and yet who was it he mentioned, asked Sapnap to take a message to, while not even bothering to use his voice? Ranboo. The black-haired man didn't even know that Ranboo interacted with Dream as often as he must have before Dream's imprisonment for the prisoner to talk about him, but apparently Ranboo had been visiting frequently, and the message he had been asked to pass on was too vague not to be some sort of in-joke. He had had no clue the two were close. Just another thing proving how little he actually knew about Dream.

Pulling out his communicator as he dodged over a red vine draped across the pathway, he scrolled through the names of people who had their comms set to offline before finding Ranboo's name, friendly yellow and accepting messages. He hit call.

The thing buzzed for a moment as Sapnap slipped it back into his inventory, the earpiece he was wearing doing the work of picking up and sending audio. There was a crackle before Ranboo's voice came in loud and clear. "Sapnap?" He asked, voice laden with sleepiness, "Hello?"

"Hey Ranboo," Sapnap replied, "Sorry for bothering you, I was just wondering if we could meet up? I have a message for you."

"Oh!" the hybrid said, "Oh, okay. Where do you want to meet?"

"Does the community house sound fine to you?" He could see it in the distance.

"Yeah, sounds perfect, I'm close to it actually."

"Great," Sapnap told him, "See you there."

He brought up his hand to his earpiece and ended the call, pushing open the door to the community house. The 'unique' crafting table floor brought a slight smile to his face, before thoughts of the recent prison visit pulled his thoughts down again.

He snapped himself out of staring off into space when he heard another door open, the clicking of mechanics as the pressure plate worked its magic alerting him to where Ranboo had come in from. Turning to the taller kid, he made a conscious effort not to look him in his mismatched eyes, having been told it was uncomfortable for the hybrid.

"Hey, man." He greeted the suited teen.

"Hey yourself. What's up?" 

"Well…" Sapnap hesitated. Maybe a bit of background before he gave the message. "I went to the prison today," Ranboo nodded as he spoke, "It was the first time I've seen Dream since… you know. He didn't even talk."

"He didn't talk?" Ranboo parroted, ear twitching. 

"Yeah, uh. I was told you were the last one to visit him, was he talking then?"

The hybrid shifted somewhat uneasily, turning his head away before looking back to Sapnap. "I don't remember, exactly." He told him. "I never brought my memory book to go and talk with Dream, because I didn't want to remember anything."

Sapnap nodded. "Yeah okay. Anyways, he had a message for you."

Hesitation. "...Did he? What was it?" There was a note of concern or maybe even fear in Ranboo's voice. Sapnap frowned.

"Yeah. I think it was uh," how did he- oh, right. ":)"

Before him, Ranboo tensed, arms straightening and features going slack in shock. What the hell?

"Ranboo?" Sapnap asked in concern, taking a step forward.

"I'm fine!" The ender hybrid exclaimed. "I'm fine. Just- how did you do that with your mouth?"

"What?" Sapnap blinked. "You mean :)?"

"Whuh-" the noise the teen made was one of disbelief and frantic confusion. "How are you saying that??"

"Like-" the shorter man made a noise of frustration, "Like :)? I don't know how to describe it, it's kinda-" he cut himself off, scrunching up his face.

"It's not physically possible, I don't think." Ranboo told him. "So uh, if that was all, I think I'm gonna go and think on this for the next several hours."

Sapnap nodded, his own thoughts also preoccupied with how exactly he had pronounced the words Dream had left him with. "It was, yeah."

"Alright. Um. See ya." Sapnap watched as the teen walked awkwardly away.

It was silent.

"That was weird." He spoke to the empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> *SOBS IN FEAR AND CONFUSION AT WHATEVER THE _FUCK_ IS UP WITH RANBOO*


End file.
